Oh hell no!
by Kippysaurus
Summary: When Natsu and the gang get hit by a sex-changing potion and a transportation one, it is up to them to make it back to the guild, and get their genders back! Rated K but does use the word sex-changing a lot. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Oh hell no!

Gray and Natsu were at it again. A new shipment of potions had just arrived and everyone had their eyes on one: the power strengthener. Mira had just unpacked and already an all out brawl had occurred between the men of the guild, Natsu and Gray leading it. Lucy and Erza were trying in vain to separate them from each other when Natsu shoved Lucy who flew into a table, sending a potion flying.  
Mira yelled," Everyone move! That potion is a..."  
SMASH!  
"Sex changer!" She finished. But as she said that, another potion fell on top of the already soaked group. It was a transportation potion.  
Oh great.

Natsu awoke in the middle of a forest, with no idea where he was. When he went to get up, something pink brushed in front of his face. He yanked it to get it out of the way and felt a searing pain in his head. He decided to forget about the pink thing for the time being and see where he was. But the pink thing followed him. He then remembered what Mira had said at some point that day.  
"That potion is a ... sex changer!"  
"Oh hell no!" Natsu shouted. His voice was oddly high,"I'm a girl!"  
He looked down at what he was wearing. It was pretty much the same, except his scarf looked a little more fashionable and he had a T-shirt on under his waistcoat. And... He was pretty much flat chested. That was a shame. But Natsu had finally understood what the pink thing was. It was his hair! It was tied up and went down his entire back. He looked around and saw two boys and another girl on the floor. The girl had only trousers and a crop top on. Oh god. When Gray saw him, he was gonna laugh his head off.

Gray was next to awaken. He looked around and saw a pink haired girl standing over him. He instantly scrambled back and reverted into his maker stance. He didn't like the look of this. He looked round and saw he was in a forest. That was odd, the girl was wearing clothes almost exactly like Natsu's.  
"Natsu?"  
"Yes?" The pink girl answered.  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
"I was splashed by a sex changing potion. Who even are you and how do you know my name?" Natsu may have known what happened to him, but he was quite dense otherwise.  
"What do you mean who am I? I'm Gray! Gray Fullbuster?Are you blind or something?"  
"Right, so you're Gray. In that case, Gray look down."  
"What the hell?" Gray had looked down at himself and was shocked at what he saw. He was wearing his normal trousers but he was wearing a white mini top with his fairy tail insignia on. Gray was also pretty much flat chested, but he was grateful for that. Something was tickling his back. He flipped it onto his shoulder and found it was raven black and felt like hair. He then realised it was his hair. It fell onto one side and reached just under his top. He looked up at Natsu and said,"Did I get splashed too?"  
"Sure seems like it."  
"Dammit."

"Hey if we are here, who are those guys lying on the floor?" asked Natsu. Gray, who was the less dense of the two, thought for a minute and answered, "Seeing as we're both girls, it seems likely the blonde is Lucy and the redhead Erza."  
"Oh yeah!" Gray facepalmed. Natsu then had an idea that seemed brilliant at the time: wake up Erza.

Erza Scarlet was woken suddenly by being prodded by a stick. She immediately requipped into her heaven's wheel armour before realising something was off. She looked at the girls who had woken her. They were hiding behind a tree, but when they were sure it was safe, they came out.  
"Yup it's definitely Erza. I'd know that armour anywhere. It's changed since I last saw it though," said the raven-haired girl. Erza saw certain similarities to Gray. But that couldn't be him, could it?  
"Who are you and where am I?" Erza asked. The pinkette answered,"As for the where we are we don't know, but before we answer the who we are look down." Erza looked down at herself and gasped. Instead of her beautiful armoured dress, she had a full on suit of armour with white highlights. And when she went to see what her hair was like in a stream, she found it was short and sort of like Gray's. She kinda liked it. She also liked her one earring look. She requipped into her normal armour and found it exactly the same but with a flat breastplate and blue trousers.  
"We were splashed by a sex changing potion so we're now girls and you're a boy. If you haven't worked it out, I'm Gray, that's Natsu and the guy on the floor is probably Lucy," Gray answered her question before it left her lips. Erza decided that for the minute she was going to lie on the floor and think things over. That was going well until Gray and Natsu decided to see if their powers worked as well. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"  
"Ice make lances!"  
"Fist of the Fire Dragon!"  
"Ice make prison!" Gray trapped Natsu in an ice cage but in doing so, accidentally froze the blonde on the floor.  
"Gray what the hell did you do?" Natsu blew his flames onto the blonde, melting the ice. And that was when the blonde woke up.

Lucy was having a strange day. Just before she awoke, she remembered feeling freezing then immediately afterwards feeling like she was boiling to death. When she opened her eyes, two girls and a very concerned boy were standing over her.  
"Is he alright? I sure hope I didn't burn him!" said the pinkette.  
The other girl gave the pinkette a massive whack on the head, "Natsu you may be an idiot but you do have some control over your flames don't you?!"  
"It's your fault for freezing him first, ICE PRINCESS! Ha that's actually relevant now!" Ice princess... Wasn't that what Natsu called Gray when he was annoyed at him? And didn't the raven-haired girl call the pinkette Natsu? It couldn't be...  
"Natsu! Gray! Shut up already!"  
"Aye sir!" Both girls instantly shut up.  
"Natsu, Gray, Erza?" Lucy asked, just in case.  
"Yes?"  
"What the hell happened to you guys?"  
"We'll explain later. First, look down at yourself." answered Erza. Lucy didn't think that was a good explanation but looked down anyway. She nearly fainted. Instead of her usual attire, she had blue jeans and a button-up vest with the same pattern as her top did. When she looked at her hair it was shoulder-length and straight. She didn't mind it.  
"What the hell?" Now she thought about it, her voice seemed lower than normal.  
"We were all hit by a sex changing potion. Try using your magic a bit. That's what these two IDIOTS were doing before they woke you up" Erza put extra emphasis on idiots.  
"Ok then. Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!"  
Loke appeared in front of Lucy, " Hello Lucy, your prince is he... What the hell? When did I switch owners? Who are you? Is Lucy dead? Who are they?" Loke was utterly confused by the whole situation.  
"Loke, calm down! You haven't switched owners, I am Lucy! I got hit by a sex changing potion along with those guys. That's Natsu, Gray and Erza over there by the way!" Lucy explained. Once Loke had got over the new Lucy, he asked, "So how are you going to go back to your original selves? This reminds me of that time we all switched bodies, do you remember that?" Everyone paused. No one had thought of that.  
"We'll have to find another sex changing potion and get splashed by it I guess," said Gray, "But in the meantime we need to get back to Magnolia so let's go!"  
"This doesn't involve transportation does it?" asked Natsu, getting queasy just thinking of transport.  
"Probably, flame brain!" Gray called over his shoulder.  
"Can I stay here then?"  
"NO!"  
"Fine, I'm coming!" And they all set off in hopes of finding a town. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy! If you find any spelling mistakes etc. please tell me! I own only the plot and names of places!**

They arrived in the small town of Perfelli, and decided they needed to get food and supplies. Erza insisted they needed to find Gray a hoodie so he didn't strip his mini top. Everyone agreed. Natsu found a place called the red leaf cafe which served Erza's favourite strawberry cake, hot chilli con carne and sorbet. Lucy found Gray a dark blue hoodie (the colour of his guild mark) and herself a white one. Erza bought a backpack and filled it full of food, drinks and strawberry cake (it's a necessity!). She also brought a comb and hairbands so her and Lucy could do the boys' hair. Then everyone headed for the train station. The next train was delayed until 6:45 so everyone went back to the red leaf cafe. Lucy ordered red velvet cupcakes and Loke wanted a blood orange but was told they only served red things, so got a pomegranate. At 6:45 everyone got on the train and got off at Llini. They booked a hotel and went to bed. Natsu and Gray got into a pillow fight but exhausted themselves and fell asleep on the floor. Erza and Lucy just lay on their beds, then they had showers and went to sleep. Little did they know how hard the journey would be...

 **(in this partI use the actual gender for the characters eg. She woke up to the sight of...(this describes Lucy/Erza))**

Lucy and Erza woke up to the sight of a broken wall and Gray lying asleep in the debris. Erza then proceeded to whack the two boys over the head to wake them up. When the boys had finally got off the floor/rubble, they headed for the train station. They were nearly at the town of Sandford when the train screeched to a tannoy came on and a metallic voice came over it,'we are sorry to report that the train line has been destroyed by a boulder. Please walk on foot to Sandford where another train will await you.' Natsu, who had been busy lying on the floor trying not to puke, bolted straight upright and immediately headed for the door. Gray yawned, stretched and followed him. Erza finished her strawberry cake and dragged Lucy out the door. Loke disappeared as he didn't want to walk. Somewhere in the middle of a canyon that Erza insisted wasn't meant to be there, the four friends (ish) were surrounded by people who thought wearing bandanas made them look cool. It didn't.

"Your money or your life!" shouted the closest person, activating a fire spell.

"Neither! shouted Natsu, waiting until the spell was activated before attacking.

"You leave us no choice! Bandits attack!"

"Hang on a sec. You guys are bandits?"

"Well yes! Bandanas are the national symbol of bandits! Attack this loser!" The bandits all fired their respective spells. Gray made a shield to block the attacks and Natsu stood in front eating the fire attacks.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted before launching his own attacks. The bandits scattered as they saw the destruction caused by just one of Natsu's fists of the fire dragon. Erza came in from behind them and Gray made lances and shot them at people.

"Who the hell are you guys? Your destructive power is equal to that of Fairy Tail, but no-one there fits your descriptions," the bandit said whilst hiding behind a rockfall.

"We are just passing travelers who don't appreciate being mugged. We are also lost so if you know the way to Sandford please tell us," Lucy said before Natsu could explain the whole gender swap. The bandits pointed to the entrance of the canyon and gave directions to get there. Lucy thanked them and gave them 100 jewel for their trouble. They set off in the direction of Sandford but had barely gone anywhere when Natsu's stomach growled. Everyone sat down for food but little did they know they were being watched by a certain Jellal Fernandez.

Jellal had been watching from the the top of the canyon since he saw that massive explosion. He instantly knew that Natsu was nearby as he remembered being on the receiving end of an explosion like that. So he went over to where he thought the blast was and saw a massive blast crater and four people sitting down eating lunch. He didn't see Natsu anywhere but there was a pink haired girl who had a similar fashion sense and the others there looked familiar too. He decided he would follow them from a distance and see what happened and not in any circumstances get involved. The four set off again and Jellal followed them, trying to keep his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Third chapter! If you see any mistakes please review! Or review anyway! Thanks!**

(Btw Jellal doesn't know Gray is a girl here so when in his pov Gray is referred to as 'she')

About an hour later, Natsu and the others arrived at Sandford only to find the train had already left. Natsu silently punched the air while the others pretended not to notice. They then went to find food, because everyone needed a pick-me-up after their long walk. A train arrived at 12:30 and they boarded it, Jellal not far behind. The train reached the final station on the line and Natsu bolted upright, only to fall down when the train moved to a better position on the line. Gray found a map of Fiore and started to plan the easiest way to get to Magnolia when he was bumped into from behind.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry," Gray turned around to see the back of a blue haired figure walking away from him.  
"Wait a minute, have I seen you somewhere before?" Gray asked.  
"I don't remember seeing you so I don't think so," the bluenette replied, turning around just enough to show a red mark around his right eye. Gray stifled a gasp. It was Jellal!  
"Nevermind, you just reminded me of someone I know," Gray said, trying not to sound surprised. He then walked over to where Lucy was sitting with Natsu and Erza. He considered telling Erza about Jellal being there but realised that Natsu would go berserk searching for Jellal, so didn't say anything. Somewhere else in the station, Jellal was cursing his bad luck. He had promised himself he would under no circumstances get involved and yet here he was, bumping into one of them. He had seen the flash of recognition in the girl's eyes but he was unsure if she would tell her friends about him. He instantly wanted to find a magic shop and get an invisibility potion to figure out who those wizards were. But then he noticed that they had moved on, so quickly bought a snack and followed them, careful not to draw attention to himself or allow the raven-haired girl to see him following them. If she did, he would be found out and questioned. He didn't want that. So he stayed out of sight until he reached the hotel the wizards were staying at. He booked a room and went to sleep. In the next room, a raging pillow fight was occurring. Gray had eaten some of Erza's strawberry cake and Erza had flown into a rage. Gray had been sent flying through another wall and had crashed into Jellal's room, waking Jellal up.  
"You!"  
"You!"Gray and Jellal stared at each other in disbelief. Erza looked through the hole in the wall and saw none other than her childhood friend Jellal Fernandez. She also stared in disbelief.  
"Jellal what are you doing here? I thought you were arrested!" Erza forgot entirely that Jellal didn't realise it was her,"How did you escape the Magic Council?"  
"I was let out of prison when they realised I didn't remember anything, but how do you know my name or that I was arrested?"  
"I was there! I'm Erza! My friends and I were hit by a gender changing potion so now I'm a boy. This on the floor is Gray, and Natsu and Lucy are around somewhere. We are trying to get back to Magnolia and also find another potion to change us back to our original selves. Does that make any sense to you?" Erza explained quickly but with more than enough detail for Jellal to understand.  
"I knew it was Natsu who made that crater in the canyon!"  
"Hang on Jellal, what? Have you been stalking us?"  
"No, I just saw an explosion which I thought was made by Natsu so went to check it out and saw you guys having lunch. I didn't know who you were so I followed to see what you were up to. I bumped into Gray at the train station so stopped following and just arrived here by coincidence!" Jellal hadn't thought he was stalking and tried to make it appear like that was true.  
"Well seeing as you're here now and you know about the gender switch, you may as well come with us," Erza decided. Gray didn't dare argue. Once Erza had set her mind on something, nothing could dissuade her and he knew that from experience. Gray froze the bricks of the wall back into place and went to sleep. Erza stayed awake until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Natsu and Lucy came in from wherever they had been to find a massive block of ice in a wall and Gray and Erza asleep on the floor.

Lucy was woken at stupid o'clock in the morning by a loud, "WHAT THE HELL?!" by Natsu as Erza explained that Jellal was coming along with them to Magnolia. She sat up to see Jellal standing behind Erza, who was fending off Natsu's verbal assault against Jellal, with Gray sitting, sighing in a corner.  
"Please someone tell me what's going on here!" Lucy had no idea how Jellal was even there and why Erza was defending him.  
"Oh Lucy you're up," Erza turned round to face Lucy.  
"Took you long enough," grumbled Gray. Crashing into and breaking two walls in two days had had a bad effect on him.  
"Like you can talk! You woke up 2 minutes ago and Gray find some clothes!" Erza shouted.  
"Whaa?" Gray's clothes had miraculously disappeared and he was sitting in a chair in a bra and pants.  
"Anyway, Jellal has been following us since the bandits and knows about the gender switch, so I am bringing him with us," Erza explained. Lucy again didn't think this was a good explanation, but she got the gist and got dressed. She still hadn't quite got used to waking up in boxers, but she ignored that thought and put on a red shirt and black jeans. Gray had also found something to wear, and went back to sitting in his chair. Natsu didn't like the thought of travelling with Jellal, but relented when Erza shot him her evil glare. Jellal joined the group with barely any complications (Natsu not included) and the group set off to Magnolia.

They boarded a train heading straight for Magnolia, expecting no more delays, and ate all the food. Natsu groaned as he saw Gray and Jellal devour his favourite curry and the secret supply of biscuits without saving him any. It was very unfair, and he stood up to punch Gray before falling back down as the motion sickness took hold again. He resigned himself to being a very much alive rug on the floor. Loke appeared out of his own will and laughed at Natsu on the floor along with Gray and Jellal. Erza glared at them and they backed away and stopped. Natsu was very glad he was not on the receiving end of that glare. Somewhere in the sky above, a little blue cat was monitoring the train's progress.  
"Happy? Have you found Gray-sama yet?" A very concerned voice said through a magic transmission before being shoved out of the way by someone else.  
"When you find them, tell them a Man doesn't let potions land on his head! Oy Mira! I'm still talking!" The transmission was interrupted again, this time by someone who knew what she was talking about.  
"Happy, when you find them, help them get back here in one piece. Knowing Natsu, they've probably been in at least two fights today!"  
"Aye sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

The group got back to Magnolia, and found the city in the middle of doing the Gildarts shift. Natsu jumped for joy and ran towards Fairy Tail. Gray made an ice floor and came after him. The problem was that he froze everyone else's feet along with the floor. Erza let out a roar, cracked the ice and ran after Gray, who proceeded to skate much faster, eventually overtaking Natsu. Gray zoomed towards Fairy Tail but couldn't stop in time and went crashing through the third wall in three days.

"Aargh! Gildarts arrived early?!" The guild was not quite sure who had crashed through the wall, and knowing Gildarts' absent-mindedness, it could've been him.

"No... But do you have any food?" Gray asked, before making an ice pack for himself.

"Sure we do! But first, who are you? You look familiar somehow, and so does your magic." Mira said, her signature smile on her face. Mira knew she had seen that magic somewhere before. It looked almost exactly like Gray's. He had been splashed by a sex changing potion and also a transportation one, so it could potentially be him, but if it was, where were the others?

"Well, that's a long story..." Gray was about to start telling Mira and the others about what happened when Erza and Gildarts came into the building, Erza through Gray's hole in the wall and Gildarts through his own ready made one.

"What is it with people crashing through walls today? Oh Gildarts you're back! And you are?" Mira skipped between the subjects very quickly.

"Again, long story," Gray didn't want to explain until Natsu and Lucy came, it would make it so much easier.

"HOW DARE YOU FREEZE MY FEET TO THE FLOOR! AND I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU FOR EATING MY STRAWBERRY CAKE EITHER!" Erza was furious and Gray backed away, hands stretched out in front of him.

"Oy, whoever you are, your clothes?" Cana had noticed first. "What the? I had my hands nowhere near me!" Gray had done an infamous instant strip, and while keeping his hands at arm's length away from himself. He was, again standing in a bra but at least this time he had kept his trousers on. The perverts in the guild groaned in delight, and Cana... Well, Cana was drunk, but she noticed Gray's Fairy Tail mark and told Mira. Gildarts spotted a small pink thing running towards Fairy Tail very quickly.

"Hey you! Stripper girl! Where did you get that mark? That's our guild mark you know!" Gray was about to explain when Natsu came through his own hole in the wall.

"Gildarts! Fight me!"

"Whoa there kid! You sound just like Natsu! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Na..." But Natsu was cut off by Gray, who was still waiting for Lucy to arrive.

"She's part of the long story as well."

"What the hell was that for ice princess?!"

"Guys? Me and Jellal are still stuck in Ice Princess' ice!" Lucy called from about 500 metres down the road.

"Jellal?" The entire guild roared. Everyone knew what he had done to Erza, and all wanted to destroy him for it.

"Sorry Luce! Jellal if I let you free they'll all come after you so is it ok if I leave you there?" Gray called. Natsu melted the ice around Lucy's legs but left Jellal stuck in the ice.

"Flame bastard!" Jellal shouted down the road. He was tired of being polite to Natsu so called him by one of Gray's signature insults. Lucy hobbled up to Fairy Tail as her legs weren't quite unfrozen.

"Why is it only me having bad experiences with ice and fire?" Lucy grumbled loudly. Gray winced as he was shot daggers by her and everyone he had frozen over the last week.

"Anyway, is everyone here that is in your 'long story', ice wizard?" Mira wanted desperately to know who these idiots were, why they were with Jellal, and if they knew anything about the missing guild members.

"Well... If you count Jellal out there, yeah we do. This whole stupid thing started the day when we got soaked by those two potions..." and Gray recounted the whole thing, with numerous inputs by the others.

"And that's what happened," Gray finished, before being rugby tackled by Juvia.

"Gray-sama is hot, even as a girl!" Juvia squealed.

"Juvia?!" Gray was being suffocated, but thankfully Mira pulled Juvia away from him. Natsu spent about a minute laughing at Gray, but was cut short by Lisanna jumping on him. Mira had to drag Lisanna off Natsu, Gray laughing at him. Once everyone had stopped jumping on the new arrivals, Natsu unfroze Jellal, and Mira set to work finding another potion for the gang.

Just as she had found one, however, Happy came flying through a window, shouting," Dark guild approaching! Dark guild approaching!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

 **Once everyone had stopped jumping on the new arrivals, Natsu unfroze Jellal, and Mira set to work finding another potion for the gang. Just as she had found one, however, Happy came flying through a window, shouting,"Dark guild approaching! Dark guild approaching!"**

"What?" no-one had anticipated a dark guild coming, and so soon after Natsu and the gang had come back.

"Who is heading the guild up?" Erza asked, a low growl coming into her voice.

"Ichiya!" Happy said, and everyone fell to the floor laughing. Ichiya of Blue Pegasus may have been the only one Erza was truly afraid of, but him coming was not a dark guild!

"Quickly, everyone who thinks Ichiya will be attracted toward hide in the cellar!" Erza commanded. She of all people knew how ruthless Ichiya could be when he wanted something. He would go after anyone he found attractive, be that girls or pretty guys. Everyone slowly filtered into the cellar, until only Gildarts, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Mira, Makarov, Natsu and Gray were left upstairs (Natsu and Gray had forgotten they were girls, so they didn't move). Mira got Gray three layers of hoodies to make sure he didn't strip, and he had just finished putting the last one on when... BANG! The door swung open and nearly fell off the hinges from the force of Ichiya opening them. It was almost like they had stopped him long enough for Gray to put his various hoodies on. If that was the case, Gray silently thanked the doors.

"Makarov!" Ichiya approached the tiny old man, "you are the very person I wanted to see! Master Bob has just received a massive shipment of potions and wondered if you wanted any. He got an excellent range of strength increasing potions, and quite a few sex-changing ones too." Natsu and Gray perked up at the mention of sex changers, but Makarov took too long to decide, so Ichiya went around the guild members present.

"There aren't really many of you today are there? men... Guess I'll start with you then. What potions do you want out of this selection?" He turned first to Gildarts, then Elfman, then Freed, flirted with Mira (Mira kicked him), Bickslow, then turned to Natsu. "My my, you are a stunner! What potions do you want out of this selection?" "Umm... I'll have 4 strength increasers, for me and my friends, and a sex changer, I think..." Natsu had suddenly gone very quiet and red. Gray thought it was because he had been called a stunner.

"Ooh, so you want to be a man do you? Bit odd, but I guess it's your choice!" Ichiya said cheerfully, but Natsu could've sworn he heard 'Shame, I wanted her for myself. men...'. Ichiya turned to Makarov, saying, "I've never seen these two around here before, who are they?"

Makarov replied simply,"Pinky is called Nalia, and Hoodie is called... Actually, I haven't asked her yet. Hoodie, what's your name?" Gray was miffed that Makarov had pinned the task of naming himself on himself. He struggled to think of something that sounded vaguely like Gray, but decided on the name Grace.

"Grace... Sounds familiar... So does Nalia, now I think about it..." Ichiya commented, and Gray and Natsu froze, thankfully not literally. They relaxed again when Ichiya shrugged it off, and continued his order, Gray opting for a sorbet making kit, a sex changer and a strength potion, which he intended to drop anonymously to Juvia, as a thank you for helping him out on numerous quests. He just hoped she (or anyone else) wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Ichiya was about to leave when Erza came through one of the holes in the wall, shouting,"I wish to order 50 strawberry cakes!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Erza had obviously overheard 'may I take your order', run out of the basement and come up to where she could order 50 strawberry cakes. Gray had a brief idea for a show, where people had to go through gaps in walls without breaking themselves or the wall, but the thought was wiped from his mind when Erza spotted Ichiya in the room.

"I..Ichiya?" She stuttered, grabbed a quest request, then ran out of the hole, shouting, "Guess there were no cake salesmen here, I'll be going on this quest now master!" Everyone stared at the hole Erza was running out of, then Ichiya went, muttering something about,' Shame he didn't want a sex changer, he would've been a cutie...men' Makarov sighed, then told Gray and Natsu to go with her, as no one knew what Erza had just picked up, and think of a name for her to not reveal her identity. Natsu and Gray nodded and set off, but not before Gray instant-stripped all but one hoodie. Lucy came up and was told to follow the boys' retreating backs. She set off as well, taking the hoodies with her.

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me if any characters are out of character because I don't quite know how Ichiya would react to these things! Also if anyone has any plot ideas please tell me! I own only the plot and place names!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading this, it means so much! If you have any requests as to what comes next, please tell me as i am suffering from writers block! Sorry if it is too short or anything!**

Juvia Lockser came out of the cellar to find a small succession of people chasing after Erza. She looked around outside the door and found her Gray-sama leading the chase, along with Natsu and... Love Rival! How dare Love Rival try and get her Gray-sama! She went up to Mira and asked what the quest that Erza had taken was.  
"Well let's see... She took out... Ummm... Oh, here it is! A request to..." Mira turned white, "Oh dear..."  
"What is it? What has Erza dragged my beloved Gray-sama into?" Juvia fretted.  
" Well... You know Castleton Manor?" Juvia nodded. The curse of Castleton Manor was a well known folk tale, about a rich and influential family that were cursed to become wyverns by a powerful takeover mage. They turned blood red or ember black depending on how deep their hatred ran and, driven by revenge, killed the mage. In their rage, they failed to notice that by killing the takeover mage, they had resigned themselves to their fate. They couldn't change back to their original selves and their family would forever patrol the edge of their land, Evergreen Forest, in search of someone who could change them back. Juvia, realising the implications, shuddered.  
Mira nodded solemnly,"It was issued by their last human relative, Viktor Castleton. He wants to put them out of their misery."  
"But... What about the younger ones? They wouldn't know about the curse would they? Juvia thinks that they shouldn't have to see their family slaughtered by mages. If Juvia was them, Juvia would go on a rampage!" Juvia was concerned for her friend's safety after they completed the quest. She thanked Mira and joined the tiny chase squadron.

Roughly 5 minutes later, Erza had finally decided she would look at the quest she had chosen. She stopped dead, making Gray and Natsu (the closest to the front) crash right into her. Lucy was good enough at dodging by now and Juvia and Jellal were far enough away to avoid the back of Erza's breastplate.  
"Owww... What was that for Erza?" Gray grumbled. He thought he might be getting a concussion from all this head-banging.  
"Is Gray-sama alright?"  
Gray murmured incomprehensibly,"I definitely have a concussion, Juvia isn't here is she?"  
"Yes Gray, she is," was the reply from Natsu, who had deciphered Gray's muttering first.  
"Aaaargh! Juvia what are you doing here? And back to my original question, what was that for Erza?"  
"Juvia came to help on the quest Erza picked up."  
"And I stopped because I saw what I picked up. You should've stopped when you saw I stopped."  
"There's no way we could've stopped, we were directly behind you!" Natsu protested.  
"Anyway, what's so shocking about this quest that we rammed into the back of you?" Gray inquired.  
"It is a request... to kill the wyverns of Castleton Manor!" Erza exclaimed. There was a collective gasp from the five mages around her. Even Juvia, who had heard the details already, gasped along with the other four.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PICK THAT ONE FOR?" Natsu growled. Natsu did not like extermination quests. At. All. Whatsoever.

"I wasn't looking at what I grabbed!" Erza defended herself, "I just wanted to have an excuse to be away from Ichiya!"  
"NOT A VALID EXCUSE!"  
"Well I'm sorry!" Erza shouted, not sounding sorry at all.  
"Guys, if you're finished with your shouting match, now Erza's taken the quest, we can't back down now," Gray reasoned.  
"Gray's right you know," pitched in Jellal, who was thoroughly fed up with Erza and Natsu and just wanted to get on with it. Erza and Natsu relented at that. They then set off towards the station again, heading for Castleton Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu groaned. He hadn't known that Castleton Manor was so far away from Magnolia. He had slipped in and out of consciousness during the eight hour journey, occasionally waking up to find he was snuggled in next to one of the two coldest people, Gray or Jellal. Oddly enough, they always seemed to be asleep when he woke up on them. He didn't care though, he was just glad they didn't know about it. He didn't know, however, that Gray and Jellal were faking being asleep as they were just too kind for their own good. When they finally reached the village of Castleton, where their client lived, Natsu jumped up and whacked his head on the train ceiling, effectively knocking himself out. Gray groaned, as he knew Erza would make him carry the unconscious idiot.  
In the middle of the main street, Natsu regained consciousness and stretched, sending Gray sideways into the nearest thing, which turned out to be Juvia. Juvia squealed at the fact her Gray-sama had fallen on her, not anyone else. She silently thanked Natsu for that, and continued on towards the client's house with the others.

The client turned out to be a round, bald man who looked strangely like Master Bob. Everyone (except Jellal) was trying not to flinch at the thought of the times Master Bob had tried to hit on them. Jellal simply looked at the others strangely. The man seemed unfazed as he explained he got the reaction a lot from people that knew of Blue Pegasus' guild master.

"Thank you for coming anyway. I put this request up a while ago but really wasn't expecting anyone to do it. I know this might seem unfair for you but this is not an extermination quest. I would like you to relocate the wyvern away from here as I am planning on opening up Castleton Manor again for guests. Could you please do that for me instead?" Not-Master-Bob enquired. No-one had bothered to remember his name, so that was his name for the rest of their time there.

"Why didn't you just put that? The reason no-one came is because no-one likes extermination quests! We will do this faster than you can get the reward money ready! Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted over the heads of everyone else.

"Can't mess with that reasoning, I guess," Gray said, his shirt somehow draped over the back of a sofa the other side of the room to him.

"Ummm miss," Not-Master-Bob said," Your shirt...?"

"How? Did I move at all during this conversation?"

"No Grace, you didn't," Lucy said, enjoying the fact she could mock Gray as well now.

"Lucian! How dare you mock Juvia's beloved Grace-sama?" Juvia obviously was enjoying it too, though Lucy suspected that it was because she got to call her Lucian.

"Will you two shut it? We have wyvern relocation to get on with!" Erza shouted, walking out the door.

"Aye sir!" Everyone else shouted, and followed quickly. Lucy had a strange feeling the number of Happy sidekicks would go up to Happy #5 at least after this. She considered Happy #6 but realised Natsu and Gray were both part of Happy #2. She couldn't do much now however, and continued into Evergreen forest along with the others. This time it was her and Juvia that ended up face first into Erza's breastplate. They stumbled back and looked up to see what had caused the red-haired mage to stop in her tracks. Lucy then managed to stumble onto the floor while Juvia hung onto Gray as if for dear life. Staring them down was a real, jet-black wyvern, about to roar.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I won't be updating as much but I actually have to come up with things and post them now. I got the idea of Natsu waking up on Gray or Jellal from Mnemosyne's Elegy (read their fanfics they are really great) I thought it was such a nice and sweet idea and just wanted to include it thank you for the idea if you ever read this!**

 **No the wyvern is not based on Acnologia. I am not incredibly far in the anime please excuse me there.**

 **As ever if you see anything bad or have any plot ideas or anything please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The wyvern descended to shove its face right up to the mages, as if to smell any evil intent. The problem was the wyvern took being cold as a sign of evil, and Gray at the time was barely over 20C. It left the others alone and began chasing after Gray, who started sprinting up the path, hoping he was running in the same direction to the relocation site. As it turned out, he wasn't. Erza had to shout after him to make him run in the opposite direction. Gray turned, fell over, and started sprinting off again, barely missing a multitude of walls and trees. _Walls have had something against me this last week_ Gray thought, which was a considerable achievement considering he was sprinting for his life. Natsu and the others decided to 'help' Gray by getting all the other wyverns in the area to chase after him as well. Strangely enough, Gray did not appreciate this help. He was too busy running away from the main one. Erza rented a car to tell villagers to evacuate as there were roughly 40 wyverns heading their way. They were almost at the relocation site about 10 miles away, and Gray was almost out of breath when the main black wyvern stopped, as if in pain. Erza surveyed the scene. Gray had frozen the floor to run away faster, and had trapped the wyvern in it like he had trapped her. He stared at what he had done and zoomed off in the direction he was going in. The wyvern managed to recreate the thing Erza herself had done earlier and pursued Gray with new murderous intent. They reached the relocation site much faster, and Gray collapsed on a wall to regain his breath. The wyvern stared at him and Gray tried to stand up, but crashed down again as his legs had suffered too many hits on the way. The black wyvern saw an opportunity and pounced, but there was a small fire in its way. It snarled in annoyance and went to move round the flame, but the flame moved too. It roared at the flame, but the flame shouted in the strange human language, "Lucy, now!"

Lucy was cursing her luck that Levy and Freed weren't there and as such she was the person who knew the most about runes. She had been sent directly to the relocation site by Juvia and her water lock. She had then set to work on a massive set of runes, Juvia helping. When Natsu had called, she finished the final line, activating the runes and promptly fell on the floor exhausted. The runes read, 'no wyverns can exit the space inside these runes, and approximately 30 miles up there is a ceiling which no wyverns can pass through'. Lucy wasn't sure if the wyverns could fly out of the runes, so she put a ceiling in place, just in case. Erza called to Natsu, and as he began to run out reminded him about their injured marathon runner. Natsu grumbled something suspiciously like,'we could leave the ice princess here instead' but went to retrieve Gray anyway. Gray was doing a very good job of not looking injured, but his act failed him as he tried to walk over to Natsu and his legs gave out in pain. Natsu came over to help him up, but ended up with Gray in a piggyback as Gray couldn't move his legs without pain. Natsu seriously wished that Wendy had run after Erza with them. Jellal offered to carry Gray instead as Natsu was tired from sustaining his flames, but Natsu refused. The only one to carry the ice princess would be him. They reached the train and Natsu handed Gray to Erza, knowing he would pass out as soon as the train started moving. He was right. The train started and the very much alive rug was back in action.

Gray was not pleased. Not pleased at all. He had been chased by 40+ wyverns and what did he get? Nothing. Unless you count a hell of a lot of injuries, that is. They had collected the reward from not-master-bob, and he had been bandaged up and given a small amount of painkillers but he knew that the best idea was to get to Wendy quickly. He guessed he was just lucky it hadn't been anything worse. He was snapped out of his train of thought by an unconscious Natsu squiggling around on the floor like a worm. He couldn't help it. He started laughing at the unconscious worm on the floor. Everyone else stared at him and then saw what he was laughing at. They all started laughing as well. Even Loke came out to laugh at Natsu again.  
"Geez, it's such a shame that we don't have a camera, this would be priceless!" Lucy laughed. Everyone agreed. They could make an album of Natsu's stupidest moments. Lucy suggested that they all save up to get a camera. At that point Natsu woke up and the conversation stopped abruptly.

 **Hey guys! I am so very sorry I couldn't upload this sooner but I had to think of this chapter! I think I will start doing weekly updates so I don't feel like I'm letting you down. :( As ever if you find something confusing or there are spelling mistakes or you have an idea on the plot then review! If not, you could review anyway! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived back at the guild and immediately asked for Wendy. She arrived very quickly with Charle in tow.  
"What happened to you?" Wendy asked upon seeing Gray.  
"Wyverns happened, or more accurately running away from wyverns happened," Gray said, sounding more than a bit annoyed.  
"Right, well I'll heal you and give a check up on you five as well," Wendy concluded. She went to Gray first and healed his legs, then moved round everyone else. Mira arrived with the sex changing potion they were going to use to change back, and Natsu took it over to Lucy's, as Lucy had the best shower. Lucy had to find as many towels as possible, and Gray... Well, Gray stripped. Nothing more said. He also had a brilliant prank idea (partly because he wanted stupid Natsu moments). After he had the potion shower, he would change the supply back to normal water so only Natsu wouldn't have changed. A very Gajeel-like laugh escaped his lips, "Ghi-hi-hi..."

Gray sidetracked on the way to Lucy's to see if he could find anywhere which sold cameras. He was in luck. There was a store selling a small black camera for 5000 jewel. He bought it, tucked it into a trouser pocket and set off.

When Gray arrived, Lucy was back to being a girl, and Erza was still in the shower. Gray opted for going right before Natsu, so he could set up the prank. He snapped some pictures of Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Happy (he was planning on making albums for everyone) and went into the bathroom. He washed and got out of the shower, checking to see if it had worked. Thankfully it had. He kept the shower running as he reconnected the water supply, then waited until the water coming out of the shower head was clear again. He then turned off the shower and left the room. Thankfully Lucy kept a supply of his clothes in a drawer somewhere and he put some on. He decided he would keep the clothes he was in as a girl in case he ever needed it and placed them under a chair to pick up later. Then he sat down, relaxed and waited for the shout that signalled his prank worked...

The shout came 3 minutes later, when Natsu decided to check if he had changed back yet. He came to an immediate conclusion as to who the perpetrator was. After all, there was only one person it could be. One person who had access to the shower, and one person who would set this sort of thing up.  
"ICE PRINCESS!"  
He kicked open the door only to find a flash of light and Gray jumping out of a window. He grabbed the closest clothes (which happened to be a top, boots and miniskirt) and put them on. He then jumped out the window after Gray. Lucy and Erza exited out of the door and headed towards the guild, where they were sure to head towards. They were right. As they walked in the door they saw the brawl that had occurred while they were walking. Natsu (looking ridiculously like Lucy) was slap-bang in the middle of the guild fighting with a changed back Gray, who had given his camera to Lucy beforehand. It was actually Lucy who had taken the photo, but it was Gray's camera. Lucy took the pleasure of taking photos of everyone there, including a photo of herself, to put in albums. Erza let Lucy have her fun, then stormed into the fight herself, shooting swords at everyone to stop the war that occurred. Unfortunately in the process she destroyed the two other emergency potions. Natsu gasped loudly. Everyone except Gray gasped but not as loud, and Gray dived under a table so they wouldn't see him snickering his head off. There was a slight sound from it however, and Erza and Natsu rounded on him once they figured out where it was coming from. Gray shuffled back, then stood up and ran- not looking where he was going- headfirst into a wall, knocking himself out. Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles, "Now he won't know what hit him!"  
Erza grabbed the nearest heavy thing and hit Natsu around the head. She then asked for some strawberry cake as if nothing had happened. Lucy stared. She had been here for ages but she could never quite understand this guild. Jellal seemed to be having a harsher version of what Lucy was experiencing. He suddenly paled and fell over onto the other unconscious boys. Erza noticed and asked Lucy what happened.  
"He had an adverse reaction to our guild's weirdness, I think..." Lucy trailed off. She wasn't quite sure wat had happened but she did see two things - an excellent photo opportunity and an excellent prank as well. She grabbed Gray's camera and a pen and began.

Natsu woke with a liquid in his mouth. He coughed it out and saw it was the exact shade of red as blood. He scrabbled back to find both Gray and Jellal doing the same. He looked at where they had backed away from to find Gray's necklace covered in the same material, and one of Erza's earrings covered in it as well. They were all stunned until they saw the flash that showed they had been got. Gray made a bridge of ice and all three ran up it only to run straight into another flash of light. It was the crowning glory of their rage. In the short time running up the bridge, Gray had lost his clothes and had managed to instant strip Jellal(?) into just his boxers. He was now standing in Jellal's clothes. Natsu had run up the entirety of the bridge and was about to punch Erza when the bridge cracked and broke, (presumably under the immense pressure of stripping without notice)sending the three crashing to the floor. It was then that Gray and Jellal noticed the immense weirdness of the instant strip. Jellal nearly fainted again and Gray blushed, apologised and gave Jellal his clothes back. Lucy meanwhile had figured out how to turn the flash off on the camera and was taking photos of Gray and Jellal without them noticing. She smirked a very Gray-like smirk. It looked very odd on her. Erza noticed, took the camera off Lucy and took photos of her before returning it to Gray. Gray quickly scanned through the photos before returning the camera into his pocket. He smirked at it. He would have some brilliant photos for the albums now.

Later that day, Gray went to a shop and bought 10 blank books. He then went to the shop where he had purchased the camera and asked how he could get the photos out of it. The old man running the shop said,"Leave it to me, I'll have the photos for you in an hour." Gray was stunned. He had thought it would take much longer but it didn't matter. This way he could start on his new project. He fiddled with his necklace absentmindedly. If he was doing this, he would need some of the actual Natsu, and he may as well see if he could get some of Lyon. He was so lost in thought of how he was going to get the best photos that he didn't notice that an hour had passed, or that the old man was poking him. He snapped up. The old man jumped backwards, clearly thinking Gray had been asleep.  
"Ahhh sorry!" Gray apologised. He hoped he hadn't caused any injuries to the man.  
"No no it's fine, here are your photos," the man said. Gray thanked him and ran to his apartment. He promptly sat down on the floor and was about to start labelling the books when he heard a bang from the kitchen. He dismissed it as the wind, but then it came again, louder this time. He creeped towards the door in the ice make position and opened it just a tiny bit. And what he saw shocked him to the core...


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the doorway, there stood Erza and Natsu, searching through all of Gray's cupboards, shelves and Natsu even broke a chair in two to search through the inside.  
"What in Mavis's name are you doing? Erza I thought you were better than to stoop to flame brain's standard!" Gray yelled through the door.  
"Dammit Erza we've been spotted!" Natsu whispered overdramatically," Run for it!" However Gray heard this and froze them both to the floor, thick enough that neither could get out.  
"Erza, I don't expect a good answer from this idiot so please answer my question," Gray reasoned with eyes that clearly said, 'tell me now or you will have a very uncomfortable week or three', oblivious to the 'hey!' from Natsu.  
Erza replied,"We were looking for something."  
"I can see that," Gray said sarcastically.  
"Ummm... We were looking for a photo..." Erza said, but was interrupted by Natsu.  
"We were looking for your camera, photo albums and the spare sex changing potion I know you have!" he shouted.  
"And you think I'd keep those things in my KITCHEN?" Gray shouted back," and what potion exactly?"  
"Oh come on! I saw you take 3 potions from the pile Ichiya brought in, what were they exactly?"  
"A sorbet making kit, a strength potion and there was a sex changing one but if you wanted it YOU COULD'VE ASKED NATSU!"  
"Why did you get a sorbet making kit?" Erza asked," Why not a strawberry cake making kit?"  
"I don't like strawberry cake Erza and you know that!" Gray said, exasperated. He was rather annoyed at the two burglars, especially as they didn't have to burgle what they wanted.  
"Well anyway, why my camera and photo albums? I've just started on them if you wanna see," Gray stated, and the two went into the other room.  
"Wow... Who knew we took this many photos?" Erza stared. Across the floor were 11 different photo albums with Gray's neat handwriting across them. These were: 'Natsu', 'Erza', 'Lucy', 'Gray' (Lucy had insisted he do his own),'Happy', 'Jellal', 'Juvia', 'Gajeel', 'Levy', 'Lyon', and 'Fairy Tail'. Scattered around these were about 100 photos, grouped closest to the ones they applied to. Ones for more than one album had their own little pile. A couple of photos had been stuck into their albums. Natsu just stood in the doorway, unmoving.  
"Well if you've finished staring at my floor, here's the potion. Natsu get in the shower now, I'll grab some clothes for you," Gray said, in an attempt to get the two out of his house. Natsu went towards the bathroom with the potion in hand, but Erza decided she wanted to help Gray with his albums. She started looking through Natsu's photos, laughing and occasionally sticking one in. Gray went out, under the pretence of needing food, to drop off the strength potion to Juvia, careful to stay unnoticed as he crept through the window, leaving the potion and note on Juvia's desk. He then jumped back out of the window and went to his house. Natsu had found the clothes left for him and now, instead of looking like Lucy, looked like Gray, but tanned, with pink hair and squinty eyes. He was now back to normal, thankfully for him. He and Erza left, leaving Gray alone in his house, finally. He went to his room and went to sleep.

In a completely different part of town, Juvia Lockser had just discovered a potion and note on her desk. She couldn't help it. She squealed. Loudly. Erza heard her and headed directly for her room. Erza kicked down the door to find Juvia staring at a potion on her desk, with a note next to it. The note read, 'Juvia, this is a thank you for all the times you have helped me. It is a strength potion (If this is not Juvia's room please give this to her)'. Erza was slightly confused. This place was supposed to be impossible to get into unless you had a key. If one of the girls had wanted to give this to Juvia, they would give it to her up front. Anyone else would as well, unless they didn't want the attention from others around. That meant that this came from someone who didn't live there, had access to a key or could make a key and didn't want attention by giving it to her up front. She smiled faintly. Really, Gray was so sweet when he wanted to be.

Lucy couldn't sleep. She had eaten way too many sweets for that. All so she could sneak into Gray's house for some proper food. Unfortunately for her (sort of), Natsu had delivered a truck-full of food to her before saying he was going somewhere with Erza (he didn't elaborate on that). Lucy had stayed at home, a decision she had come to regret. She made herself beans on toast and sat down to write part of her latest novel. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't realise that it was morning already or notice the banging on her door until it was too late. The door fell down, which caused a loud enough bang for her to jump up from her seat and run downstairs quickly. She found Natsu and Happy outside and a broken door at their feet. Lucy was furious. Did they know or even care how much that door cost? A Lucy kick was in order. She delivered one with great pleasure and was feeling very proud of herself before she heard a rustling behind a bush. She stomped over to it and found Gray with his camera, chuckling to himself. He also got Lucy kicked. Natsu and Gray went away, grumbling to each other about things like 'I even used the door this time' and 'my head hurts. Can't a guy get a break from head injuries?' Lucy looked down at the bush Gray had been in to find his shirt.  
"Gray, your shirt!" Lucy called down the road at the retreating naked back. Gray noticed, cursed and ran towards Lucy. He retrieved the shirt from Lucy, and Lucy said quickly, "Gray your clothes from yesterday are still inside do you want them?"  
"Oh yeah, I'll go get them," Gray said, before running up Lucy's stairs. He returned minutes later with them, then set off with Natsu before Lucy could find something to punish them for. Lucy huffed and set off for the guild, her sugar rush still sustaining her for the time being.

To say Fairy Tail was operating smoothly when Lucy came in would be a blatant lie. There was a massive fight in the centre (headed up by Gajeel and Elfman as the usual suspects hadn't been there at the time) with Gray taking photos at the side (Natsu hadn't shown up so he saw no need to get involved... Yet), Cana and the Raijinshuu having a drinking contest (who would've thought it?) and Erza happily eating cake in the corner. The only person who seemed to be doing something constructive was Levy, though Lucy couldn't be sure, as the paper she had in front of her looked suspiciously like a book she had written up to look like documents. The holes in the walls had finally been refilled, just in time for Gildarts to walk straight through again on his next quest. Mira shouted, "Gildarts!" at him, but he didn't seem the least bit concerned. She thought she might be getting a permanent headache from this lot. She then looked over to where their resident criminal Jellal was sitting. He seemed to be taking this worse than she was, which was understandable. Lucy couldn't but pity the guy, especially as Gray had got bored of the fight and had gone over to being a close-range paparazzi member. Lucy thought to herself, _I wonder how his albums are going along... Considering the amount of photos, he should be fine._ Lucy was about to dive into her own thoughts, a loud bang sounded through Fairy Tail as a pink haired figure stood in the doorway.  
"Black Steel! If you're going to fight don't start without me!" Natsu yelled, earning himself some great photos for the album.

Later that day, Gray went home to his albums. He found the one marked, 'Lyon', found a sticky label and stuck it over the top, then wrote, 'my team' on it.

 **Hey folks I am so sorry for the wait! It is exam week this week and last week was half term and my mum made me revise (I write this on my phone and it was confiscated) but at least it's finished now! Also if you liked this I have done a new story called Fairy Winds up! As always, favourite, review, do whatever!**


	11. Chapter 11

Fast forward to two weeks later, and Gray had gathered over 1500 photos of the people at Fairy Tail. He had asked Lucy and Erza to help him with the various albums (he had already done theirs and Natsu's) shoved across his usually neat floor. Lucy had gone straight in to do his and Erza did both Levy and Gajeel's. Gray went and did the 'my team' album as he couldn't show those two without them making fun of him for being sentimental. Lucy seemed to love taking the mick out of him almost as much as Natsu,and Erza... Gray shuddered. Best not to think about that. Once they had done 10 out of 11 albums, they all set to work on the Fairy Tail one, doing subtitles for everyone they hadn't got enough photos for their own albums. Half an hour later, they had finished. They all stood back, admiring their work.

"Right, now we've finished, we should give them out. Does anyone know where Gajeel lives?" Erza said.

"Umm... I think Levy or maybe Lily knows. I'll go drop off Levy's album and ask her if she does," Lucy said, walking out of the door.

Gray went to do Natsu and Happy's but took Juvia's as well, and Erza smiled at his kindness, then went to do Jellal's. Lucy returned with Gajeel's address and went to his house with the album. Gray came back after his window jumping antics to go through Lucy's window with her and the 'my team' one. It was the space they used the most, after all. Erza went and got hers and went to her room to look through it. The final album 'Fairy Tail' was left in the guildhall overnight, so Mira could find it in the morning. Gray and Erza then went around town to find a calendar and some cake. Erza was hungry and she insisted that the photo spree should be done every year, to show the growth in Fairy Tail year by year. Gray complied with Erza's antics, even if it was so he could buy food using her money. Erza bought herself 25 cakes (she was trying to lose weight) and spent the rest of the time eating them, while Gray bought her a calendar and himself food for the week. They went round to Erza's and Gray went home, fulfillment in his eyes.

In the morning was another thing entirely. Juvia had discovered another thing on her desk, and she still had no idea how it got there. She interrogated everyone who walked through the door, and it just so happened to be Gray, sleep deprived and sour.

"Gray-sama, did you go into my room and place a photo album and strength potion on Juvia's desk?" Juvia asked, placing Gray in a water lock. Gray struggled and tried to escape, but Juvia's water lock was as potent as ever. Gray tried turning some of the water to ice, but that didn't work either. Gray didn't want to reveal it, because it would mean Juvia fawning over him, and the entire guild starting up the Gruvia shipping bet. He groaned, before remembering he shouldn't have done so. He couldn't stand it any more. He turned, begged to Erza with his eyes that he didn't have to admit. Erza egged him on, with her eyes. She couldn't help him, unless he confessed. He winced, and slowly nodded. Juvia stopped the water lock, amazed at what she had seen. The usually composed ice mage, who never gave up what he knew, had admitted to placing those items there! Juvia nearly kissed him, but settled for hugging.

"Gray-sama, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to Juvia!" Gray didn't answer. Instead he was staring angrily at a wall above Erza's head.

"You're welcome Juvia," he said, trying to keep the menace out of his voice. It mostly worked. Everyone in the guild except Juvia, Gray and Erza commented about that was one of the nicest things Gray had ever said. Juvia could hear the underlying anger in Gray's muttering, and she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was aimed at, as said person had now started up conversation with Jellal about maybe going on a job, trying to ignore the eyes drilling into her back. Juvia didn't currently care though, and looked through the photo album. She smiled at what she saw. There were photos for everything. Gray had even subtitled through the book things like 'angry Juvia', 'love Juvia' (which was basically every time Juvia went on about Gray and got hearts in her eyes), 'fighting Juvia' and others. She then turned her eyes to the grumpy boy sitting on the corner table, blushing lightly. Juvia knew that although most of his cheeks were bright red, it was a light blush as Gray was so pale. A deep blush would be his entire face. She was about to walk up to him and say sorry when Natsu came in and Gray decided to fight him. Juvia suspected it was a way to clear his mind, but she made a promise to keep out of Gray's way for the time being. She then hurried off on a job, and wasn't seen for two weeks.

Mira was worried. Ever since the day Gray had confessed to placing items on Juvia's desk two weeks ago (Mira suspected Erza had something to do with it) Juvia hadn't been seen. She had gone on a job, but it was an easy one that would've taken two days, tops. So where was Juvia? Gray was obviously worried too, but trying not to show it. He had a habit of blaming himself when things went wrong, and no doubt it was happening again.

"If you are worried about her, take a job in the area she was in," Mira pointed to a place near where Juvia had been,"But take someone with you, in case it is a real threat she got herself into." Gray thanked her, grabbed one and ran off to grab Erza. He knew that she had his back, and also cared about Juvia. He went round,climbed through her window and waited for her to arrive. Erza almost screamed when she saw Gray sitting on her bed like he was supposed to be there.

"Look, I know this looks weird, but I'm going to find Juvia. Can you come with me?" Gray wasn't taking no for an answer, so Erza left a note on her bed for Levy or someone to find. She then left out the window into the night.

Levy ran into the guild shouting, "Erza's gone missing!"

Natsu then ran through the doors, yelling,"Ice princess is gone too! Where the hell is he?"

Mira had to calm everyone down by saying,"Gray and Erza left on a job. It's written down here if you want proof." Natsu and Levy looked confused.

"Then why the hell did they leave in the middle of the night?"

"They set off early, you know how Gray is." It was true, half the time Gray had to be forced to go somewhere or rocked up late (though not as late as Natsu) and the other half it was something he cared about and was never late for anything. So the guild settled back into routine, not knowing the danger their friends were about to find...

 **Gasp! What is the danger? If you have any ideas please tell me! This is sorta the opposite of Michaela the wei's review but I just think Gray would do this, and not just for Juvia! As ever, review, favourite or just read and enjoy!**

 **On a better note, exams are OVER! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gray and Erza arrived at the destination for their job, a small town called Clophill. The sun had just risen over the tops of the small buildings as the pair walked slowly to the grandest building there, which they assumed was the town hall. Gray walked up and knocked on the large front door.

"Hello! We're here about the job request!" He said loudly to the door. The door, unsurprisingly, didn't answer. He tried again, and this time the door opened to reveal a small fat man. He introduced himself as Nicholas Philpot, the mayor of the town. Erza asked for the details of the job they were doing, thanked him, and set off. Gray had to run after her because she was striding of in the wrong direction entirely.

Juvia was trapped. She had been kidnapped on the way back from her job, as she was too busy daydreaming about what to say to Gray when she got back to the guild. As far as she knew, she was in a room with magic-sealing abilities, so she couldn't escape by turning into water, or sabotaging the guards. Thankfully she had a plan. She just had to wait for the perfect opportunity...

Gray and Erza had finished their job. It was easy and quite low-paying, but it was an excuse to try and find Juvia. They had searched for roughly three hours but to no avail. Until that is, Erza found a tunnel covered over by a trapdoor and grass. She cautiously opened it, and found it was empty.

"Gray look at this! It might be a clue!" Gray came over and inspected it. Erza noted the change in composure and guessed he had gone into his rarely seen tactician mode. This was now serious. Gray's tactician mode analyzed everything with a detached view, and often gave very good plans. It wasn't seen often as Gray generally stuck to easier plans, or did the entire thought process in his head. Gray's composure changed again, and it looked like he had his idea for the minute.

"Right, for the minute we go down here, but we need to be on guard at all times. Erza, I would recommend one of your more defensive armours, but not the adamantine armour, I don't think these people are fries that big. After all, if they had been big fries, they could've done better than a hole in the forest floor covered over by dirt. If anything, they do have to be quite good to capture Juvia, unless she was unconscious at the time, so we expect the worst until proved wrong," Gray concluded. Erza never failed to be amazed by the capabilities of tactician mode. They entered the tunnel, completely set on finding and rescuing Juvia.

Juvia had finally got her chance. The guards had come round again, and by now Juvia had memorised their movements. Once one came past, it took about 10 minutes for them to come round again. Juvia looked for ways out of the prison they'd put her in, and discovered a keyhole. She also discovered that she had a hairclip. It took the best part of 5 minutes, but eventually Juvia had picked the lock on the door. She sighed. That would've been so much easier with magic. She opened the door very quietly and set out onto the hallway. She knew roughly where she was going; she had been blindfolded but she did try and memorize the turns. She was about to start her great escape when she heard loud footsteps coming in her direction. She backed into a corner and watched as the people ran past. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Gray-sama! She grabbed him by the back of his trousers (had he come like this or lost his shirt in the process?) and scared the life out of both him and Erza. She apologised, then they all ran back down the tunnel as fast as they could. Erza slowly smiled. Tactician mode had been correct, once again.

 **Hey! This one took a while but thankfully I updated in time! Sorry it is so short! To anyone who lives in Bedfordshire I didI keep putting myself into cliffhanger endings without having a plan to get out of them! I'm hoping to have only 4 or 5 more chapters so if anyone wants anything then review with what you want! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was 11 in the morning when Gray, Erza and Juvia arrived back at the guild. No-one questioned where they had been, everyone thought Juvia had been on a particularly hard quest and Gray and Erza had set off early to complete an easy one to get back home quickly. What they did question was why Juvia was hanging onto Gray's arm for what seemed to be dear life.

The answer was given by Gray, "She fell asleep so I had to carry her and she hasn't got off my arm since." Everyone seemed content with this answer, and they settled back into the daily routine of the guild: Eat, sleep, fight, repeat. Juvia slowly unwound herself from Gray's arm and got a drink. Gray, once regaining control of his arm, joined in the massive fight in the middle of the guild. Erza went up and got herself a strawberry cake, and was about to start enjoying the first slice when she was interrupted by Natsu flying backwards into the bar, sending the cake up into the air and onto the floor. Thankfully it landed the right way round and Erza was about to pick it up when a voice at the door said (though it was so loud they could've been shouting), "Coool!" Everyone stopped and turned to the door. Standing outside was Jason, the Sorcerer Weekly reporter, camera in hand.

"Hello Fairy Tail! Rumour has it you have some new and pretty powerful mages! Which I'd love to see and witness their coolness!" He said, slightly too enthusiastically to take fully seriously.

Mira said,"Well unfortunately they are still on a quest, but I'm sure if you wait they will show up soon,"

Gray took this as a sign to leave, yawning and saying,"Right I'm going home. Going to sleep at 10 and waking at 4 in the morning has its downsides." He was leaving so he could change over. He may be an asshole most of the time, but disappointing Jason was bad. Very bad.

Lucy caught on and dragged Natsu behind her. "Natsu, you promised you would buy me food seeing as you ate all of mine, so let's go!" They left as well. Jason went around asking questions for Sorcerer Weekly, and shouting,"Cool!" whenever he got an answer. During this Erza managed to go unnoticed out of the door and ran to Lucy's. All of the others were already there, with Gray, Natsu and Lucy already in the clothes they had worn the last time. Gray and Natsu both looked like idiots with theirs, and Lucy... Well Lucy looked almost exactly the same. Erza put on her genderbent clothes, grabbed the potion, and tipped it over their heads. Now, standing in the middle of Lucy's apartment were their genderbent selves. While they walked, they clarified their names. Natsu was Nashi Firestorm, Gray was Grace Silvers, Lucy was Lucian Keystone and Erza was Elyan Sharp. They had figured if Jason was there they would need surnames as he would need them to do stuff for Sorcerer Weekly. They walked up to Fairy Tail for the second time that day. Natsu reached the door first and opened it. Unsurprisingly, Jason shouted,"Cool!" Surprisingly, most of the guild were stunned. They hadn't expected to see the sex-changed Team Natsu again.

Gray, sensing the tension in the air, shouted over everyone's heads,"Mira! Can I get some food? I'm starving!" and almost immediately the tension settled. Gray, Natsu and Erza went over to the bar and started stuffing their faces. Lucy walked over to Levy and started a conversation about books they had read over the past week. The conversation didn't get very far though, as Jason interrupted, wanting an interview with the newest members. They went into one of the rooms and Jason started up the interview.

"Right first question. What are your names and mage types?" Jason asked.  
"Well I'm Grace Silvers and I am an ice make mage. I specialise in static but I am trying to do more animate makes," Said Gray. It wasn't a lie. When he had been a girl last time, he had been trying to do more animate makes, so no-one would notice his signature magic while he was switched. He had asked Lyon, but Lyon hadn't shown up. But before Gray could delve deeper, he was thrown back out of his thoughts by a loud,"Cool!" Natsu then introduced himself, then Lucy, and Erza. All of their introductions were ended with loud,"Cool!"s.

Jason then went onto his next question."Why did you choose Fairy Tail?"

"Well it was pretty simple really. Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore. Of course we were going to come here!" Natsu answered and the others nodded in agreement.

"Cool! Alright, can I see your magic?"

"Sure!" Lucy and Erza posed with their magic. Erza was in one of a set a new armours she had bought in case she switched again. She didn't want to use Heaven's wheel, not yet anyway. Lucy had out Leo and Virgo. Jason took photos, shouting,"Cool!" at every opportunity. He then went on to ask Lucy a question.

"Why have you got Leo and Virgo? Aren't they Lucy Heartfilia's spirits?" Lucy answered quickly. She figured it would come up as soon as she used her magic so she had made an excuse ahead of time.

"Me and Lucy share spirits. When she needs them, she summons them and when I do, I summon them. It's not a very well known practice but we thought it would work with us being in the same guild. The spirits have contracts with both of us as well," she said, turning to Loke.

"We do. They are both very kind masters," he said, obviously wanting to avoid talking much. Jason seemed to understand as he said,"Cool!" really very loudly.

Then it was Gray and Natsu's turn. Gray made a prison and trapped Natsu in it, a triumphant smirk on his face. Natsu in turn flamed up fully and attempted to break out, albeit half-heartedly. Lucy and Erza stared in shock. Sure, they had seen the boys showing off before, but with this it looked like they were models or maybe even pop idols. They had also realised that Gray's ice had darkened a little. They supposed it was because he was learning to use animate ice. When he changed back, they would have to see what colour the ice was. Jason nearly exploded from the coolness. He zoomed around, taking photos of them from every angle. When he had finished, Natsu broke the cage with his fire, getting another few snaps of the camera. Jason then asked Gray about his ice and could he possibly show some of his animated ice makes. Gray did some swans, like those he had seen Lyon using on multiple occasions. They got some pictures taken as well. Jason then left, with a "Cool!" that resonated throughout the countryside. The four breathed a sigh of relief, then went back into the guild.

 **Hey folks! Thanks for reading Oh hell no! I know I say this every chapter, but please review and tell me what you think! If I have got anything wrong please tell me (I didn't know what the magazine was called so may have got it wrong)! I changed my mind on the whole only 3 or four chapters left thing because I love this story so much! It might have another few story arcs left in it! The bit with Gray and Natsu posing was sort of influenced by some KnB i am reading! If anyone is bored, please check out my other story, Fairy Winds! I update it on Mondays (GMT)! As ever, review and favourite if you can!**


	14. Chapter 14

At Sorcerer Weekly headquarters, Jason had arrived with his interview and photos of the new Fairy Tail mages. The team then set about organizing the pages and what happened on them. So far, they had finished their pages on the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the magical items catalogue and their top 10 mages to date list. Now they were starting on the interview pages. They did Nashi and Grace's pages first. The questions were lined up down the side of the page (on both sides of the double page spread) in order, with the answers given below them. The pictures were then placed in the spaces on the page. The same was then done for Lucian and Elian's double page. Nashi and Grace got a load of comments about becoming idols or something. In Fairy Tail Gray and Natsu were having massive sneezing fits until Erza knocked them unconscious because Natsu sneezed on her strawberry cake. They both went flying into the nearest wall. **But back to the storyline...**

"Right, finished!" Said the printer. He had done over 2000 copies of every page to send to the final construction place and then be shipped around Fiore. It was then that he noticed something. If you put the pictures of team Natsu and the new Fairy Tail mages next to each other, they looked incredibly similar, enough to look like brother and sister or even the same person. He decided to investigate the next day. After all, he had more copies to print.

A bit before...

Natsu went back to the bar, sighing. The others followed suit, but without the sighing. They all wanted a drink as talking to Jason in an interview took a large toll on the mouth.

"Mira... I think we may need loads of sex changing potions now," said Gray. If they were known about around Fiore, they were probably needed to make appearances in Fantasia, or the annual Christmas party or something. It was going to take a lot to keep the lie going.

"Yes you probably do. The usual?" Mira said. They all nodded and Mira got to doing the drinks. Iced water for Gray, apple juice for Natsu and Lucy, and strawberry cake for Erza. It wasn't a drink but it helped Erza's thirst somehow. They then got up and Natsu and Gray got into a secret fight. It failed as Erza turned round and saw them fighting, and she hit them both on the head. Lucy sweat-dropped and left. The others soon followed suit. When she got home, Lucy started her latest letter.

 _'Dear Mom..._ _strange things have been happening lately. Do you remember in my last letter I wrote about the encounter with the wyverns? Well, because of that, our sex-changed selves have become famous as the new mages of Fairy Tail! It's going to be hard to keep this up, but we can do it! I know we can! I will always love you and I hope you are watching me from the heavens, love Lucy. XXX'_

The next day...

The printer arrived in Magnolia and immediately headed to Fairy Tail. He was on a mission to find out who the new mages were. He had his suspicions, of course, but he could be wrong and they were actually different people. Anyway, the only way to find out was to go and see for himself. He walked up to the guild and opened the door. He found the guild in an all-out war. He was shocked. Jason had said that Fairy Tail was rowdy, but he had never said it was this bad! He quickly shut the door and resorted to spying through a window. He was instantly reminded of a certain blue-haired mage. ' _Currently they are in their original forms. If none of the new mages come, I'll know they are one and the same._ ' He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a certain Erza Scarlet coming up to the guild. He ran round the corner and used his magic to draw him some stairs. He climbed onto the roof to avoid Erza, and stayed there, observing. Or at least he did until the roof gave in.

No-one saw it coming. Least of all the four people underneath the part of the ceiling that gave way. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman were all squashed by the ceiling and were knocked out. When the dust settled, the rest of the guild (minus Jellal, he had fainted again from the weirdness) crept slowly towards the ceiling tiles, and were surprised to find someone on top. Someone who, like the four incapacitated mages, was knocked out. Mira carried the man princess style to a bench, and the guild waited for him to wake up. Once they thought he had, but the waking up sounds came from Jellal on the other side of the hall. Meanwhile Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman had been rescued from the clutches of the ceiling tile. Elfman kept insisting that the ceiling was a Man because it had single-handedly knocked all four of them out. Unsurprisingly, no-one agreed with him. By then Jellal had finally recovered from his weirdness attack, and went over to see if the man was alright. It was at that moment the man woke up.

"Where am I?"

 **Hey folks! I managed to get this in on time! 1 out of 2 at least! Sorry if it is too short! And also about the cliffhanger! I don't really have anything else to say so I will finish with... If you enjoyed this please review and favourite! And make sure to keep reading! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Jellal had finally recovered from his weirdness attack, and went over to see if the man was alright. It was at that moment the man woke up.  
"Where am I?"_

 _..._

"Where am I?"

"Oh good, you woke up. We were beginning to think you had been in a coma because of that fall. You're in the middle of Fairy Tail," said a short man standing in front of him, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Peter. Peter Andus," the printer said. **(from now on I will refer to him as Peter I got bored of just calling him the printer)  
** The short man (he now recognized him as Makarov) smiled and said, "Right, now that's sorted, would you mind answering some quick questions for us?" Peter went over to a chair (he had been sitting on the floor) and Makarov began the questioning.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm the person who prints copies of Sorcerer Weekly. I noticed the similarities between the 'new mages' and Team Natsu. I wanted to see if they were one and the same or not."

"Ok, that makes sense, but why spy through the roof? There are much more sensible places to spy from, after all," said Makarov. He believed Peter's story, but didn't understand this one little detail.

"Well... I looked through the door and there was an all-out war and I didn't want to get caught up in that, I looked through the window for a while but Erza came past, and I was afraid she'd injure me for looking through the window and then I went on the roof, which seemed pretty stable... Until I fell through it," Peter said, sounding resigned. Makarov couldn't help pitying the guy. He was probably in over his head and wondering what the guild was going to do to him. Makarov had deemed him innocent, so let him go and told him the answer to what he had wanted to know, providing he never told anyone. Ever. Even under torture. He seemed a bit shaken by this.

Peter left, apologising and also thanking the guild master. He looked like a mushroom, sort of a whitish grey. An apologising mushroom. Makarov turned from the still apologising mushroom in the doorway to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy.

"People will be observant, so you need to keep on guard. We also need a way to get rid of your 'alter-egos' without damaging the guild's reputation. Get Jellal, he's good at this kind of stuff and devise a plan. And no, the answer cannot be a fight with another guild and pinning the blame on them," he said, as Natsu looked like that was his plan. He knew at once it was because when he said it Natsu slouched, like whatever he'd planned had been shoved out of a high window and splatted on the floor. Gray looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh at his friend/rival (no-one ever knew which). But Natsu set to work with the others and Jellal to get rid of his 'alter-ego' as they were being called without groaning once. Ok, maybe a little. But otherwise it was plain sailing.

Jellal's plan was simple: Take a dangerous quest, defeat whatever was needed to be defeated and then take a potion that mimics the effects of death. Once they were 'dead' Fairy Tail would have a mock funeral for them and keep up the charade when Sorcerer Weekly came around for the gossip. Okay, maybe it wasn't simple but it was a well-thought out plan on Jellal's part and to make it extra realistic he left out some people on the plan. Those people were Levy, Cana and Wendy. To make it less conspicuous, the four set off on different days. Lucy set off first with Levy on a quest to slay a group of vulcans. Natsu went with Wendy to collect wyvern scales **(I like wyverns don't judge me)** , Gray with Cana to get rid of a kraken terrorising coastal waters and finally Erza with Jellal (who could do the best being sad if Erza was 'killed') to destroy an ancient amulet. Jellal had purposely chosen people close to and who worked well with those he was killing off (not really, he had to remind himself) and told them to refer to the people they were with by their fake names around people. The plan was set in action. Now to see how it panned out...

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short update and also the wrong day... I was on a school trip and forgot to say anything about it... Oh well! Also put a KnB reference in here sorry I couldn't help myself! Anyhow please review and favourite and all that jazz! Oh yes and there are concerts for me and my sister all this week so don't expect updates till the weekend on both stories! Plus wyverns are lovely if anyone says otherwise i will poke them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? In this chapter there is a fake death, which may or may not be realistic depending on how good I am at writing a fake death... Anyhoo, for this chapter and the others I am using the name and gender of whoever is going to DIE! That sounds really morbid…**

Lucian and Levy had reached the forest where the vulcans were terrorising people. Slowly but surely, Lucian pulled out Virgo from his keychain and Levy got her pen **(does Levy use a pen? Or is it a stylus? Please correct me if you know! Credit will be given!)** out to start on her solid script when it was needed. On they went, treading carefully through the forest until they reached a large clearing.

On the other side, a large group of forest vulcans were gathered, discussing something under their breaths. Unfortunately their 'under their breaths' was about as loud as Lucian speaking normally. They were discussing women and whether one with boobs, butt or legs was the best in bed. Lucian and Levy were shocked by this, and Levy in particular wanted nothing more than to kick their asses so hard they never saw the light of day again. Lucian summoned Virgo and rushed in.

"Lu-kun!" Levy rushed after her, pen raised, and shouted, "Solid Script: Fire!"

"Virgo, I need you to dig a really deep hole for those vulcans to land in!" Lucian distracted the vulcans by darting in and out of their view and whipping them around the legs, all the time aware of what he would have to do at the end of the battle.

"After that is it punishment time, prince?" Virgo asked.

"No it is not!"

Lucian struck out with his whip and Virgo dug a massive hole. The vulcans fell downwards and Levy shot towards the hole, shouting, "Solid Script: Arrows!"

The arrows pierced all of the vulcans except one and turned them back into their original forms. The final vulcan hit Lucian on the side of the head and knocked him out cold. Virgo disappeared as her stream of magic energy was cut out. Levy attacked the final vulcan and knocked him out, then went to check on Lucian. His head was bleeding, but he seemed alright... She thought. Levy hurried off to collect the reward, leaving Lucian on the floor to sort himself out, even though he was unconscious.

Lucian woke up half an hour later, to find himself being carried along a street by Levy.  
Her breath was heavy so Lucian tried to get up. Levy noticed and asked, "Lu-kun! What happened?" She was taking a lot of strain carrying him, so Lucian started to walk for himself.

"I got whacked around the head by a vulcan... I think? Maybe I didn't..." Lucian had a small concussion and nearly toppled over before Levy caught him.

"Levy-chan, if I faint..."

"Lu-kun you are not going to faint," Levy reassured.

"Yeah but if I do, act as if I am dying, please,"

"Fine, I don't see why I am doing this, but for you I will Lu-kun!"

"Thank you Levy-chan," he whispered, before passing out again.

 **Hey folks! I am so sorry for making you wait all holiday for a really short chapter but please forgive me :3 Now that school is back in, updates will come more recently! I hope...  
I hope you enjoyed Lucy's (sorta not really) death! Next chapter will be Natsu!**

 **Please follow, favourite and review as you see fit!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks! To make up for doing nothing all summer, I am posting these death scenes as fast as I can! I also realised Natsu's genderbent name changes between chapters, so I am going with Nashi. I will also change it in other chapters, just not now. In case anyone needed to know, for the purposes of this story Ichiya has not realised the difference in names and I am sticking with what I did last chapter in terms of names. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _Previously on oh hell no!..._**  
 ** _Natsu went with Wendy to collect wyvern scales. The plan was set in action. Now to see how it panned out..._**

Nashi and Wendy approached the wyvern nest with caution. If they failed to collect the number of scales specifically asked for -300- before the wyvern came back, they were in trouble. Even with Nashi's fire power, wyverns were difficult if not impossible to defeat. Nashi, of course, knew from personal experience. The wyvern left its nest, presumably to find food, and the two dragon slayers made their move. Nashi picked up scales and placed them in a pile while Wendy counted them into a sack. They had reached 257 when a roar in the distance alerted them to the approaching wyvern. Nashi grabbed as many scales as she could and dashed off to the edge of the nest. Wendy had a harder time. The bag of scales weighed a ton and she wasn't strong enough to carry them off the nest in time.  
"Nashi!" she yelped. The fire dragon slayer heard her and ran back to help. She picked up the sack, tied a knot in the top and threw it over the edge. But it wasn't fast enough. The wyvern landed on its nest, the picture of rage. The two mages tensed up, ready to fight.

Unsurprisingly, Nashi made the first move. She flamed up her fists and charged the wyvern head-on. The wyvern batted her with its tail and she was sent flying backwards.

"Nashi! We can't win using a full-frontal assault! You attack from one side and I'll attack from the other!" Wendy shouted over the ongoing chaos.

"Yosh! Let's do it! You go on the right, I'll go on the left!" And so battle plan W was complete. 'Why W?', I hear you ask. Well, W stands for wyvern!

Nashi used her flames of emotion on the wyvern while Wendy sent out a powerful sky dragon's roar. The wyvern, for its part, became extremely uncomfortable as its left side burned and its right was pummeled by a load of rising air. It lashed out again and both mages dodged the enraged wyvern. The dragon slayers then did the same on the opposite sides of the wyvern. The wyvern gave one final shriek of outrage, then slowly toppled over... Right onto where Nashi was standing. The fire dragon slayer tried to run out of the way, but at the final second tripped and fell. The wyvern landed on top of her, trapping her legs.

"Wendy! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! You finish the mission, come back later!" Nashi yelled. Wendy finished up quickly, glanced over her shoulder at Nashi, and started hauling the bag to the client.

* * *

Nashi shoved the wyvern off her legs and started to work her way away from the unconscious beast. She got to the edge of the nest before passing out, falling over the edge in the process...

* * *

Wendy found Nashi knocked out about two feet from a rare herb she had wanted to collect, the fire lily. The plant was forgotten in the rush to see if Nashi was alright. For someone who had been crushed under a wyvern, been whacked around multiple times by said wyvern and fallen off a cliff, Nashi had surprisingly few injuries. 3 broken ribs, a small skull fracture and a dislocated arm was the same amount of damage she took from one of her more vigorous fights with Gray!  
Nevertheless moving Nashi could further injure her. Wendy started to heal Nashi, but fell to the floor in exhaustion. Dragging the bag of scales took more out of her than she had thought. She took out her pocket lacrima and rang Mira.  
"Mira! I need backup! Nashi is injured and I can't heal her! We are in Sabre Wood, by the massive mound!"

"Okay we will send some people to collect you! Hang on there and make sure you don't use your magic to heal her, you need all the strength you can get!" Mira answered. Mira knew of Jellal's plot but didn't say anything of it to the panicking dragon slayer.

"Will do, bye!" Was the slightly calmed down reply. Mira hoped Jellal knew what he was doing, or there would be one scarred sky dragon slayer...

 **Hey again folks! My timing's messed up because of the start of school, but I will get back into a pattern at some point! Hope you liked this chapter, if you do then follow, favourite and review! Next chapter will be everyone's favourite ice mage, (except my sister, she hates him, the weirdo) Gray! See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey folks! Sorry it took so long! I've been focusing on Inktober (yes i know it's November) and remembered this! Still trying hard to complete these things... Not really killing characters off is hard work! Anyway, without further ado... Gray!**

 _Previously on Oh Hell No!...  
Gray went with Cana to get rid of a kraken terrorising coastal waters. The plan was set in action. Now to see how it panned out..._

Grace and Cana walked into the port town of Hargeon, looking for the place their job was sent from.

"Look, Cana. Before the end of this mission, I have to fake die. So please try and look like you care about your teammate when I do," Grace said quietly. Nobody else needed to know that piece of information.

"Grace, your clothes-" "Damnit!" "And why do you have to fake die anyway?" Cana asked, still keeping the tone down as Grace put her shirt back on.

"Because I for one want to be one person, and I want to be the original me instead of this one, ergo I kill this one off," Grace explained.

"Hang on, if you aren't actually dead how are you gonna fake it?" Grace pulled a bottle out of her pocket.

"Ketchup," she said simply," you go over and check my heartbeat, say there isn't one and fake mourn. Simple as pie."

"I'm not quite sure that's true..." Cana muttered.

"Simple as ketchup then," Cana groaned. Her teammate would be the death of her.

It had taken another 10 minutes to get to the piece of coast the kraken was terrorising. Grace rented a boat and set out on it with Cana. Within minutes the kraken reared its ugly head above the water and stared straight into the eyes of Cana. Cana smiled and waved, then jumped upwards. The kraken was then hit by a large ice lance sent by Grace. It went to stab Grace, but was intercepted by a powerful blast of card magic. Squirming around, it sent a tidal wave towards Hargeon, which Grace quickly froze over.

Cana jumped on its head and yelled, "Fountain of youth!" A rumble sounded as a surge of water flew from the sea into the kraken's face. It flailed around and, in its agony, failed to notice the growing cold coming from its lower tentacles. But by then it was too late. All but one tentacle was frozen over. In one final, desperate move, the kraken moved its moveable tentacle in a sharp stab forward before capsizing. As it happened, that final, desperate move had speared Grace in the chest. She was brought down into the saltwater along with the kraken. Cana jumped in behind them. 'Can't you go one mission without injuring yourself? Damn self-sacrifice complex you have!'

A few minutes later, Grace was back on shore. Somehow she had managed to strip her jumper off before being dragged under. Cana had been working her (limited) first aid skills on her, when suddenly she spoke.

"Guess the ketchup wasn't needed..." Cana was almost glad before she realised Grace was still back unconscious afterwards. 'Jeez, Gray. Even when unconscious you do sarcasm,' She checked Grace's vitals, even though she knew the answer.

"Nothing," she lied through her teeth," let me bring her back to the guild, see if our healer can do anything about it." The residents were very supportive and even lent her a vehicle to go back to Magnolia in. She thanked them and set off. 'I hope you aren't dead, Gray.'

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever! No excuse really, don't hate me please!**

 **Next up is Erza!**

 **Follows, favourites and reviews always appreciated, even if I don't really deserve them!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously...**_

 _ **Erza and Jellal (who could do the best being sad if Erza was 'killed') to destroy an ancient amulet. The plan was set in action. Now to see how it panned out...**_

Elyan and Jellal had just arrived in Crocus. They were supposed to destroy an ancient amulet, so Jellal suggested they should walk towards the history museum. When they got there, a tall, thin man with ginger hair and the same colour moustache was waiting outside the door.

"Hello! Welcome to the Crocus Museum of Magical Relics! I trust you are the mages from Fairy Tail?" He had a slight Australian accent.

"Yes, we are. Elyan Sharp and Toby Parker, at your service," Elyan said, by way of an introduction.

"Well in that case, come inside. Free for you, as you're helping us with this... Problem," Elyan and Jellal walked inside, both with a growing suspicion of the man leading them, and the so-called amulet they were here for.

"We have identified this amulet to have a mix of wind and sand magic inside. All we need to do is disable it. It's just inside here," the strange man said, opening a safe and ushering the mages inside.

When they were both inside, he closed the door on them both. "Ha! You fell for my trap! Good luck getting out of here, suckers!" And so Elyan and Jellal were stuck in a massive safe, with no way out.  
"Oh, look. The floor is flooding," said Elyan, rather too calmly. Jellal only groaned. Time to think of something.

* * *

By the time the water had reached their knees, Jellal had finally thought of something useful. He shared his idea.

"No. We are not doing get help. Nope. Just no," said Elyan, with an air of finality.

"Or we could use this as your 'death', what do you think?" Jellal asked.

"That is also a bad plan. I say we bust the door down together," Elyan suggested. He had been trying and failing to get through the safe door.

"Aha! Then we can say you used up all of your magical energy by uncursing the amulet and knocking down the door, and as such you drowned! Brilliant!" Jellal was completely immersed in his planning, and his eyes were dully glowing.

Elyan sweatdropped. "We can work on me dying later. For now we need to work on both not dying!" He yelled. Jellal's eyes snapped back to normal.

"Sorry about that," he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "guess I got a bit carried away..." He helped Elyan break down the door and ran out of the room and into the corridor, checking each room they ran past for the amulet. They still had to destroy it, after all.

* * *

Five minutes later, Elyan and Jellal had located the amulet and were working of destroying it. It was slow going, however, as Elyan had to keep changing swords and armour to see if any worked on the cursed amulet. This was slowly draining his magical energy and Jellal was slowly taking the brunt of the work. When the two had finally finished and the amulet was broken into pieces, Elyan fell to the floor unconscious.

Jellal checked his vitals: He was alive, just knocked out from using most of his magical energy. Jellal spoon-fed Elyan the potion and Elyan lost any semblance of life. Jellal then put on his best don't -speak-to-me-unless-it's-important face. He was in 'mourning' after all. He walked outside carrying the 'dead' Elyan on his back. He was greeted by the real curator of the museum. He gave Jellal the reward and inquired about what was wrong with his partner. Jellal explained the entire thing, even fake tearing up at the end. The more realistic the better, after all. The curator let him mourn after a few minutes.

Jellal walked for a few streets before cracking into a grin. Mission accomplished! Now to get back to Magnolia. He booked into a hotel and waited for Elyan to wake up. It was going to be a long night...

 **Done! All characters that needed killing off have been 'killed'! Now for the aftermath! Sorry for never updating, I gave myself too many things to do, plus school I've just had no time to do this in! I may update soon, I may not. Don't kill me and see you next time! I will be back!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey **folks! I'm back!**

Levy carried the unconscious Lucian into town and boarded the train. Oddly enough, nobody was staring at her as if something was wrong. It was like it had happened before, recently. She shrugged it off. Perhaps these people had loads of drunkards around. Did it really matter though? She thought not. The train set off, and Levy desperately wished it could go faster. She was being unnerved by the lack of staring.

Ooo

Wendy paced up and down by Nashi's side. She had been told by Mira not to heal her friend, but it was hard to follow the instruction. She was injured, and Wendy was a healer. It was almost second nature. Moving her would do more harm than good as well. At least there was the fire lily. She could make a healing potion, and use it on Nashi later! Her guildmates had better hurry up with that stretcher though, Nashi's breathing had become strained. Even the fire lily potion couldn't do much against crushed lungs...

Ooo

Cana drove like a woman possessed towards Magnolia. It was draining her magical energy, she knew, but Grace had been stabbed through the chest. She needed to get her to Porylusica, and fast. There were a lot of organs in the chest after all. The kraken hadn't hit the heart, but everything else... It was too early to tell- for Cana at least. Hopefully it only looked painful. Could Grace actually feel pain while in her coma-like state? Nope. No thinking about these things! Not now! She saw a road sign pointing to Magnolia. 3 miles. Only 3 miles left. Cana upped the gas. Porylusica had better be in, Grace was getting worse...

Ooo

It was 11 pm and Elyan still wasn't waking up. Jellal was wondering if he should give him juust a little bit more of the antidote potion when there was a knock on his door. A portly woman entered with a tray full of food.

"Hello dearie. I couldn't help but notice you haven't eaten anything since you came in wth that redhead over there. Are they alright? I brought enough for both of you, plus some hangover meds. Goodness knows, he looks wasted. You should take better care of your friends you know," she left the food on the table.

Jellal became even more down than before but began picking at the food on the tray. There was a massive assortment of food on the tray, from roast beef to carrots to... Strawberry cake! Strawberry cake was, and pretty much always had been, the way to Erza. No wait, Elyan. Oh what did it matter? They were the same person! Right, anyway, Jellal picked up the cake and wafted it in front of Elyan's nose. Almost immediately said nose began twitching. Elyan woke up quickly, and without questioning where he was, chomped down the cake.

When he had finished, he seemed to realise where he was and said, "Jellal?" in a questioning manner.

"Yes?"

"Can we leave?"

"Of course. Just let me prepare the room. Here, take this. Your clothes are in your bag."

Jellal then set about making the room look 'presentable'. Of course, this meant making it look like a man in greif after his partner had died. There were a lot of used tissues. He then grabbed the still-warm food and placed it in a bag. After Erza came back in, (she was finally back to being Erza) he ruffled the bed sheets to look like he had dragged a body off of it. He also left a note and payment. The two then sneaked out of a window and went to the station, intent on getting back to Magnolia as soon as possible.

 **Hey folks! I know it's been ages since I updated, but I've had little to no creative-ness lately, and the -ness I've had has been put into my art and a SI fic I've been writing with my best friend.**

 **Sorry... Pleasedon'tkillme! (hides round a conveniently placed corner)**

 **Reviews, faves and follows always appreciated!**


End file.
